The present invention relates to women's hygiene and in particular to a sanitary napkin and/or to a panty liner which may be adjusted in width and/or length.
Women may have different anatomical proportions and wear various clothing which fits differently. As a result, no single sanitary napkin or panty liner is a good fit to all women, or a good fit to a woman wearing a variety of clothing. Some sanitary napkins and/or panty liners may be adjusted in length and some may be adjusted in width, but known sanitary napkins and panty liners fail to allow adjustment in both length and width. As a result, it is often difficult to obtain a good fit.